Don't Hold Back
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: RATING MA. 18 AND OVER. It's been two years since the Cullen's left Bella. The night at the bonfire, Bella finds out why Quil has been acting more different with her.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

It's been two years since the Cullen family left. Two years today that they walked out of my life without a goodbye. No notice in advance, no letter or a simple phone call.

It took me over a year to realise that they were not coming back. Edward was right. The day he left me standing in the woods. His words, 'it will be like we never existed." my memories of them are still in my mind, but as the days go bye, the door at the back of my brain is slowly closing. In time; they will be long gone from my mind, shut and locked the door, throw away the key. They will never exist.

The memory of when Edward told me they were leaving broke me into billion of pieces. His words cut me like a knife, each wound opened, ripping my skin as each word left his mouth. They were leaving. A lame excuse about people have noticed they haven't aged. What a load of bull shit. They moved a year before I even turned up. In the past two years I haven't changed one bit. I still look the same as the day I arrived here to move in with my dad Charlie.. Still, to this day, Edwards words still stung like a thousands of wasps attacking my skin. I'm just a distraction. He was only with me formy silent mind, and the smell of my blood.

His next words killed me. I was just a pet to them. Alice wanted someone to play dress up. To dress me up how Edwards likings. Endless shopping trips, a waist of time. Alice words, ' NEVER WEAR THE SAME OUTFIT TWICE.' what the fuck, it was just a waist of money. I thought as Alice as a sister and a best friend. Now I realise I was just a play thing.

Rosalie, ice queen bitch. Since day one, she never pretended to like me. She made her words and actions very clear. In a way, I'm thankfully for her bitchiness. She made me stronger, be a better version of her.

Emmett, the big brother I have always wanted. The brother who I used to play endless video games and pranks. The one who i could talk to if times got me down. I miss his bear hugs.

Esme, the mother every child could wish for. The woman who welcomed me into her home with open arms, motherly hugs and long hours motherly advice. For once in my life, I felt like a teenager for felt...nice. Someone who looked after me for a change, not the other way round.

Carlisle, he never tried to take the father roll in my life. We were friends, like me and Jacob.

Jasper. I wish I had gotten to know him better. When he was around, he had this aura of strength. A solider. When ever we were in the same room, I stood up straight, showing him respect. I felt strong when I was near him. But Edward and Alice never let me get to know I know why...

From the beginning...

The day we played baseball, three Normans, James, Victoria and Laurent came. Edward told me that James was a very good tracker, he wanted to play chase because of my blood. On the way to Pheonix, Alice won't let Jasper come along. She said, she had a vision were going to plan on killing my father. Edward backed her up. Jasper stayed behind helping Carlisle out.

Somehow, I escaped Alice from the hotel. James rang me, he had my mother. I went to the ballet studio, but my mother wasn't there, only James. First, I was scared, then he pulled me into a hug. He was purring like a cat. It was too fast. Alice, Edward, rosalie and Emmett tackled James to the ground. Edward pulled me away with force. Sending me to crash in the row of mirrors. At the time I didn't know what was happening. Glass from the mirror went through my stomach and leg. Everything was a blurr, I think I was slowly dying from blood loss. James took matters in his own hands. Apologising, then bit me. Turning mejnto a vampire.

I watched with hooded eyes, as Emmett held James down while Rosalie took off his head. Edward sucked the venom out, stopping me from turning. I woke up in the hospital, Edward told me that James had became obsessed with the smell of my blood and scent. He liked the hunt. For some reason, I didn't tell any of the Cullen family not feeling scared from James, the loving hug and the purring. Weird, I was more scared of Edward and Alice. Walking up in hospital, something was missing. Like part of my soul had been ripped away from my body. Alice told everyone that James had dazzled me, I was having withdrawal symptoms.

Six months went bye, no word from the Vullens. I was a mess, not talking, eating or sleeping. Nightmares of the family killing James haunted me. Waking up screaming, waking up my father by my screams. I felt bad for him.

It was one day I took a trip to Seattle that I met victoria and Laurent. It turns out that Laurent was part of the Swan family in some crazy way. He married Diane Swan, Molly's older sister. Somehow, the Volturi found out, Jane used her gift on Laurent. Worse, Diane was Caius blood singer, he killed her. Victoria saves him that day, using her gift and masking her scent to escape the Volturi. They met James shortly after.

The night Sam found me in the woods, Victoria told Sam where I was, that Laurent was with me. They told Sam, Paul and Jarred everything. Turns out, Edward and Alice didn't stick to the tready. I never noticed,but they did. Faint white lines all over my body where Edwards and Alice have been feeding from me.

Laurent showed information to prove he married Diane swan. He told Molly to move to forks after his wife's death. Molly's diaries said that Laurent walked her near the clearing everyday, at the same time. One day, she met Old Quil. Old Quil remembers Laurent, Victoria and James. They wanted to protect the Swan family. At the time, they never knew the Cullens. Their eyes were gold, not red.

The day Laurent and victoria met my father, turns out Victoria and my father are true mates. Victoria showed records, papers dating back when jasper went M.I.A. jaspers daughter, the youngest, married in 1904 at the age of nineteen, gave birth in 1906 to a little girl called Victoria. Laurent met Irina,they are mates. I told them of James, he was my true mate. Edward and Alice knew.

Today Victoria and Charlie married, they both wanted the pack and the council to be there. Jasper turned up out of the blue, along with Peter and Charlotte. The attire time, while Peter was smiling, jasper found his mate...Leah Clearwater.

They told the pack that Edward and Alice have another human girl in their grips. A young girl called Bree. With the help of Maria, they got Bree away from the Cullens. Since my father and Victoria couldn't have anymore children, they both wanted to plan on adopting Bree when they come back from their honeymoon.

Also, Charlotte at Quil and me. Peter was smirking like an idiot. Turns out Peter and Paul get on like a house on fire. Jasper and Jacob talked about setting up a workshop between boarders from Forks and La Push. Charlotte helped the imprints with cooking, and helping out the young generation with school and self defence classes with Sam, Jarred and Embry.

The vampires and the wolves got along. They are writing diaries from their vampire life. Teaching each law. A new tready was written. Laurent, Victoria, Irina, jasper, Charlotte and Peter were welcome on La Push. Victoria told the council, when it's the end of Charlie's life, she wants to end hers too. She didn't want a life that she hated. Just after Victoria and my father left for their honeymoon, two more wolves phased.

...

This is an 18 and over. M rated for a reason.

Please, review and ideas. It's only a short story with three chapters. I will have it finished at the end of Monday. No harsh comments, please tell me what you think.

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Edit soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

The pack was celebrating two new pack members. Collin and Brady. The elders were at home. Charlie and Victoria were enjoying their honeymoon. Jasper and Leah joined Charlotte and Peter on a journey to Texes. Bree went to Sue home to stay with Seth. The two have become very close. The pack thought that Seth had imprinted, but when he looked into her eyes, there was nothing. They were close, like Seth the older brother and Bree the little sister.

The pack was dancing around the fire, drinking moonshine and smoking weed. I sat in front of the fire, watching the flames dance along to the cool breeze. Shadow figures of pack member danced around me. Jacob sat next to me stuffing his face with burgers. I was on my sixth glass of vodka and coke. We sat in silence, enjoying each others silent company.

At first, I didn't spot Quil. I had to double look, he looked different. Taller, bigger built, he shaved his velvet silky hair. He looked older. He looked good.. With only light from the fire, he wore his dark glasses, covering his chocolate coloured eyes. His unabashedly scruffy appearance - from his shaved head to his creased suit. Why was he wearing a suit? The pack dressed smart, the imprints looked beautiful, Quil was different. The face that he hadn't bothered told me he either honestly didn't. Are. I didn't care if he finished his shift.

Embry told me that his wold is restless. Before Leah went with Jasper, she told me that he had found his imprint while he was human. That he had to wait till he learned to control his wolf. It hurt in a way. Since Quil had phased, he's been avoiding me. If I walk into the same room as him, he would leave.

Downing my vodka and coke, I stood up. Putting my brave gave on, calmed my nerves, I made my way towards him. Jacob was eating still, not saying a word. Only giving me a wink and a smirk. I wanted to know what his problem was.

I grudgingly admired Quil for his new boldness in daring to be different. The pack had told me his attitude had changed since he couldn't be close to his imprint. I had to admit, it pricked my interest. Someone like Quil was a welcome change from the usual ass-kisser who ignored me. Has Quil been taking notes from Paul's book?

If I had to make a choice off dating anyone, it be Quil. Jacob I see as a brother. Sam and Emily act as parents. Leah and Seth and Bree family,brother and two more sisters. Embry, Paul, Jarred and Kim were my close friends. Collin and Brady I have to get to know first.

But with Quil, I felt a very strong connection to him. Since I met him that day at Jacobs, he sparked my interest. The confidence, to the ass he's been lately. I still choose Quil. One hundred percent. But now with him imprinting, will it change things. It hurts. It's like Edward all over again.

Walking towards him slowly, without tripping on air. He was talking to Jarred and Sam. He know I was walking towards him. The little hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Head up, dark glasses, obscuring face, he ignored me as I drew closer. I wanted to turn around, thinking this was a huge mistake. I paused. He didn't look at me and flashed his teeth in a patently false smile or dip his strong chin in acknowledgment or give any outward sign that he noticed me. For example; the slight flairing of his nostrils.

Sam must of said something to Quil, he didn't look happy. Sam and Jarred left. I rolled my eyes. Shame I couldn't see his.

"Isabella, it's so good to see you are still here." Quil spoke. The way he said my name was sensual like molten caramel.

Wolves.

Shapeshifters.

Whatever.

They always find a way to intimidate, or push a certain button. He knew I hated been called Isabella. I wanted to correct him. I wanted to make some pithy comment, I froze. No words left my mouth. I was stunned, I couldn't reply. I've talked to Quil before he phased, but why was this different.

Quil smirked. He was enjoying having power over me. "Come sit with me, Isabella." he ordered. It wasn't out of politeness. I wanted to say no, but my mind and body had other ideas. Damn.

"It's Bella." I snapped,my voice held little strength.

Quil chuckled. "I know, Bells."

My nose flaring, body shaking. I was angry. He was rude and an ass-wipe. Before Quil phased, he was an outgoing guy. The day I met him, he flirted, flexing his chest, giving me the odd wink. Touching. Always touching.

I followed, trying to keep up. His strides were gigantic. I had to run to keep up. I thought we we're going to sit with the others, bit I was wrong. We moved further away, close to the Forrest. Quil sat at the edge of the Forrest. We were shadowed.

"Sit! Isabella." Quils voice was now raw, strong, and showing his dominance. His voice was more husky, like waking up from a good sleep. Morning talk, it was sexy. I shivered. Yet, I wanted to turn around and go back to the party, get to know the new pack members. To get drunk with jake. But, there's always a but. The way he talked,my body obayed. Betraying me.

I chose to sit across from him. I didn't trust to sit so close. I kept my eyes on my lap, running the sand with my finger tips. We sat in silence. It was uncomfortable. I licked my lips, refusing to look at him.

"Why did you ask me to walk with you?"

I could sence that he shrugged his shoulders. "Was a good idea at the time. I needed. No wanted you to get away from the pack. I want to talk to you." he replied

"Talk." I wanted this over with.

Quil sighed. "It's hard for me to explain." Quil cleared his throat getting ready to speak. I was about to say something, Quil shocked me as he held up his hand to silence me. Was that a silent order. The same order Sam uses for the pack ? Any moment now, Jacob would come, all hell would break loose. Waiting. Nothing happened.

"I've imprinted." he told me.

I nodded. I already know this information, no need to rub it in my face. I just waited for it. Quil is going to leave me. I'm never going to meet her, or am I not aloud to step foot on La Paush grounds. Was I a threat that I know vampires?

I took a deep breath. "I-I know. I've been told. You're wolf is angry and upset."

Quil nodded. "You're right. He's getting harder to control. Especially with her been so close to me. Teasing us. All we want to do is fuck, claim and mark." Quil growled lowly.

"Mark?" I said dryly.

"Yes. Bite her. She will be ours, till the day we die. She will summit." he murmed.

Opening my mouth, I eyed his dark glasses. What was I supposed to say. I have no clue how this wolf thing works. Why is Quil talking to me about this? Should he be talking to Sam?

"Why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Because, Isabella-"

"It's bella." I cut him off.

"-because... You're ours." he stated. "I can assure you," his voice low, impossibly rich voice vibrating with certainly... "Right now, we want to fuck, claim and mark you, Bella."

I was stunned. I sat there, pondered how to respond, Quil leaned forward and took my hand, gently squeezing. I was his imprint. His wolf wanted me. Quil wants me. Looking at our hands, his were bigger than mine, much warmer and softer.

"Y-you want me!" I squeeked.

"Yes. Always." Quil moved forward, his lips hovering over mine.

"A-As in s-sex?"

"Yes, Bells. Now-"

I gulped. "I have never-"

"shhh, I know, bells. I go soft and slow. I'll look after you. So you want me to look after you...Isabella?" his lips skimmed over mine.

I panted. Teasing. "Say, yes. Bells." he encouraged.

"Y-yes."

Quil's lips connected to mine. They were soft and warm. The kiss was sweet, sparks flew. Quil nibbled on my bottom lip, his fingers stroking my jaw, opening my mouth more. He slipped his tounge in, his mouth was hot, he tasted of candy. Our tounges stroked each other. My hands running from the back of his neck to his new cut hair. God, it felt like velvet.

Straggled in waist, my legs tightly wrapped around his huge frame. My lady area; fuck it... Pussy rubbed on something, long, hard and thick. Panties soaked. Paul would be very proud as i though of rude words and what i wanted.

God, i was humping Quil. But i wanted more. I wanted him to be buried deep in me. I wanted to be fucked. No time for Romeo and Juliet shit. This is game time. This is me and Quil time.

Quickly, Quil pulled my head back by a fist full of my hair. Neck exposed, hot kisses branding my skin. Teeth scraping on my collarbone. His arms tightened on my lower back. Tilting my neck more, his hot tounge glided to my ear. I shivered, moaned. I didn't recognise my own voice, more husky. Quil must of liked it, he growled in response. Pulling away, his dark glasses fell off. His eyes were not chocolate brown, they were black, with yellow flicks.

"Bells," he murmed. Quil said my name like a prayer. "I want you to run. Run through the Forrest, Bells. I give you a head start." he purred.


	3. Chapter 3

**beta reader-LlozAmblerr**

 **Quil POV**

I quickly pulled bella up. I watched as she took of running. I started undressing slowly, my eyes still on her as she weaved in and out of trees and jumping over tree roots, not tripping once. She was graceful. While stripping out of my cloths, I had a little time to think.

The day I met her, I knew straight away that Bella was mine. When my eyes locked with hers, I know she was the one. Love at first sight does exist.

The only reason why I told Bella to run, was because me and my wolf wanted a game of chase. The way I kissed her, we melted into each other, and the smell of her arousal was mouthwatering. It was strong and thick, pushing my wolf forward. We kissed, long and hard. I loved it that Bella was fighting for dominance, we loved it. My wolf, already wide awake, and more ready to claime what is his. My wolf increased his pacing, aware release was only a matter of minutes away. My wolf was chomping its way through me, nearly pushing to phase, wanting to be set free.

Clenching my teeth, I struggled to maintain my self-control. I would wait, my damn wolf would wait.

Slowly, kicking my trousers to the side. Stepping into the Forrest, I barely had time to drop to all fours, the leaves rough under my hands, before my chocolate coated wolf burst free. I phased so quickly, the pain slammed into me like a brick wall, it was excruciating. A cross between a snarl and a groan escaped my mouth, as the change continued to rip through me, my bones rapidly elongating, my teeth, claws and fur appearing as our magic continues.

The pain finally stopped. Finally, I stood as a wolf, all four paws planted firmly in the damp earth. Inhaling, musk and moist soil and leaves. I could almost smell the moonlight, even though it been raining three days straight.

Another scent assaulted me. My imprint. My bella. Using my nose to locate her whereabouts. Her scent was even more delicious. Strawberrys. My wolf was eager to chase her. With a low growl, I took a step forward, luxuriating in the feel of the soil beneath my paws.

I didn't wait, I couldn't. Leaping forward and moving to find her. I knew where she was, but I wanted to play. My wolf was happy, tongue lolling from my mouth. Slowing down, staying low in the shadows, I spotted Bella, hiding behind a fallen tree. She was panting heavy, heartbeat beating faster.

Ah, this was living! I bared my feet in a wolfish grin, ready to pounce. Bella had no idea where I was, slowly making my way towards her. My belly to the ground, moving very slowly. I found my mouth watering. Bella couldn't catch my scent, or good hearing.

3...2...1

I jumped forward, landed a couple of feet in front of her. I howled. She flipped her shit. She screamed, jumIng of the soil ground at a good height, leaping over the galled tree. Staring, hand over heart and the other over her mouth. Eyes wide and more pale. Phasing back, I burst out laughing. I saw still on all fours.

"Quil! You scared me. You dick." she swore.

I looked shocked. "You said the word dick." I couldn't stop laughing. She was fuming. She walked around the fallen tree, feet stomping on the ground, leaves crunching under her feet. She spanked me. Ouch. I playfully growled. Locking eyes with her.

"Run" I said, playfully growling.

I watched as she ran like the wind before a storm. She realised, never spank a wolf, it's supposed to be the other way found. I chased after her. Bella kept to the path, then veering between the trees. Finally, after several minuets of running, Bella slowed down, panting, my arousal jutting out proudly. With Bella wearing cloths, I wanted to rip them from her little body. I shouldn't of stripped her naked before I though of our little game. I was well aware that Bella could see my naked form.

I stood in front of Bella, pulling her close to my body. Her covered breasts stroked my chest. Her heat teased my cock. With force, my lips were on hers, swallowing her breath. I raised her hands over her head, taking her brown silk top over her head and dropping it to the floor. Covering her breasts was a think white bra.

With my eyes locked with hers, she watched my movements. Slowly getting onto my knees, I kissed her stomach, unbotton her jeans. Never taking eyes from each other, I slowly pulled them down.

"Hold the branch over your head, Bells." I ordered.

She did what she was told. Good girl. She stepped out of her jeans. She watched as I kissed her pubic area. Tounge stroking over the waist band of her panties. She shivered when I blew my breath over her skin. Grabbing her hips, turning her slowly, her peached ass facing me. Sliding her panties down, I bit gently on to the right cheek.

She hissed, her head falling backwards. My hand fisted the ends of her hair, keeping her head in place. Biting her left cheek a little hards, she shuddered, dancing on her tiptoes. Pulling her ass out towards me, bringing my hand up. I spanked her. She squeeked, gasping as well as a moan. White silky skin, turning a shade of pink. She didn't move, complaine, she let me spank her. Her juices slowly running down her leg.

Inhaling, I growled with approval. We were both buck-naked. Turning her around, her eyes were hoodied, sleepy looking. I leaned my body to hers. The kiss was perfect, a sensual merging of lips that felt as natural as phasing earlier. I had dreamt of this, ached for this, ever since I looked into her eyes. I craved more, much more.

My fingers stroked her face, jaw and down her neck. Bella's skin was silky under my fingertips. Then i pulled away. I froze, my blood pounding in my ears.

"Touch me," Bella urged, she was trembling from the kiss and spanks. "Please."

Heart thumping, erratically,i took a deep breath. Then, as though unable to help myself, my fingers glided over her skin, slowly, gently, aroused and curious and feeling awed.

Exploring her body, Bella held her breath, I held mine, and when we exhaled at the same time, breaths mingling with each other, my arousal swelled to unbelievable proportions.

Memorizing each hollow, each swell of cheekbone and chin, I trailed my fingers over her smooth silky skin. I wanted to take time, to feel every inch of her skin, the different textures under my fingertips.

My Bella, stood motionless and trembling again when I stroked the base between her neck and shoulder blades. Her lush lips parted for me. Sweeping slowly up the curve of her cheek, I placed my fingertips on her temples, where the slightest pulse beat fast.

Our eyes locked again, never blinking. Her lashes were long and thick, framing eyes that seemed to have a faintly almond-shape curved.

I burned for her, ached for her. My body and cock throbbed for her. Heart hammering in my chest, reaching, my hands stroking to the back of her neck, pulling her close, my mouth was over hers. I listened as she moaned and opened her mouth to mine.

Heat flared, blazed as our tounge danced. My skin tingled as our naked bodies touched, her nipples rubbed onto my chest branding into my skin.

I craved her, ached to bury myself deep inside her, to experience the thrill of her wrapped tight around my cock. Inside, my wolf watched silently, radiating apProval, rather than fight me. My wolf wanted this as much as I did.

Bella felt the same way. As she curled her body into me. She moaned and pressed her lips to mine, her wordless cries asking for more. The longer we kissed, tounge fucking each other, the hunger inside us grew. Craving more, I deepened the kiss. She tasted like she smelled, yet, better more addictive.

My body pulsed again as helplessly I pushed myself mindlessly against her. Ignoring my order to keep her hands on the branch above her head, my body jolted as she reached down, wrapping her small hands around my cock. Sliding her hands up and down into a soft twisting motion, her thump rubbing the tip if my cock. That did it. Hell, I could barley breath. She moved her hand and I surged into her touch.

"Just like that." I moaned.

All I knew was her. My imprint. My Bella. All I craved was her.

"Stop," I gritted my teeth, holding back so I didn't loose control to cum. "I don't know if I can hold back."

"Don't hold back." the desire in her voice made me shudder.

My wolf pushed forward. I could feel that my eyes darkened, my nostrils flaring once again. Under my gaze, Bella bit her lip, her cheeks warming with a blush, that slowly traveled down her neck, to her chest, stomach and stops to the pubic area. I growled.

Breathing deeply, I had nearly groaned from the smell of her scent and arousal, strawberrys, mixed with spice and warmth of sunlight that flooded my brain. It had taken ounce of self-control to break away from the kiss, when I felt my own lust beginning to dominate my mind.

"I'm so fucking doomed with this one." I thought.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bells."I told her.

She smiled. "That doesn't sound bad at all." she replied, her voice slightly breathless.

I smirked. "I'd go out willingly." I repled.

Tightening my arms around her waist, I pulled her down with me, laying her back on the forest floor. Nuzzling against her,my hands wandering over the curves of her body without restraint.

My cock felt more hot, a tight knot between my hips, like a white hot metal coiled just below the pit of my stomach, begging to be released. I growled lowly as I cupped Bella's breasts, squeezing them lightly and bringing them up to my mouth. I claimed each of her nipples in turn, sucking and licking and moaning as the salty sweet taste of Bella's skin, the thick warm spicyness hit my taste buds.

I couldn't help but rock my hips against Bella, rubbing my erection against her already wet folds. She was so turned on. I could feel her slickness at the tip of my cock. I could smell her fluids as they begin to flow more freely, the scent tugging my attention away from Bellas breasts. I lingered at her breasts for a moment longer, reaching down with one hand to lightly stroke her labia, her legs more parted.

Bella moaned, and I couldn't help but shudder at the sound of her voice, the p,easier I was giving her shot through me like an electric jolt.

Pulling away, trailing hot kisses to her ribs,along her abdomen as she writhed underneath me, more moans leaving her sexy mouth. Nuzzling at the curve of her hip, glancing up at Bellas face to see her cheeks flushed, her mouth slightly open, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"I could eat you up." I murmured, spreading her legs wider.

I shuddered breathing in the sweat-sharp scent of her arousal. I buried my face against her soaking wet pussy, nuzzling, my tongue darting out to taste the silky fluids. Closing my eyes, worshipping her with my mouth; she tasted just like she imagined, and I wanted to keep tasting her, devouring her until she begged for me to stop.

I brought the tip of my tongue up to her clit, flicking against her pleasure centre, smiling to myself as Bella gasped and trembled, her fingers pulling into the tree-roots. Bella twisted and withered under me, her hips bucked.

All mine.

Bella arched up from the ground, pushing up her hips, down against my mouth. I held her down by her legs and hips, pinning her while I'll worship her.

I could smell her arousal deepening; I could feel her tension mounting as she came closer and closer to orgasm. Her first orgasm, with me. I sucked more harder, and flicked over her pleasure spot that brought the loudest cries from her lips. I felt her whole body tense, the muscles in her thighs straining against me for an instant before she shuddered all over, moaning long and loud.

"Oh-oh, my god, Quil." bella panted, squirming slightly as I crawled over her body. Licking my lips clean, hungry for more of her flavour. I kissed bella, letting her taste herself on the tip of my tongue.

"You liked that." I purred. "Bells, you're shaking." I whispered into her ear.

"That was- amazing. My first orgasm. How are you that good, I thought you was a virgin." she panted.

"I am-" kissing her. "Paul gives sex lessons."

Bellas eyes widened. "You go to Paul for sex lessons...Wow."

I smirked. "ready for another orgasm." I asked her


End file.
